Un contrato con Draco malfoy (AU)
by Elizabeth Goncourt
Summary: Hermione Granger vive en un pequeño departamento con sus dos mejores amigas: Luna Lovegood Y Ginny Weasley. Su vida cambia el dia en que Ginny se involucra en un gran problema y Hermione debe aceptar la ayuda del gran empresario Draco Malfoy para poder ayudarla.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno

"Necesito una esposa"

Para Draco Malfoy el día prometía ser igual que todos, apenas eran las siete de la mañana y ya se encontraba desayunando sin importarle que el resto de sus familia aun no hubiera aparecido, a decir verdad era algo realmente normal, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, la soledad. Ponía algo de mermelada sobre una tostada de manera distraída mientras observaba la mesa fijamente; en su plato había un trozo de piña y lo que parecía ser un Kiwi partido a la mitad, su café ya no dejaba escapar vapor y el jugo de naranja simplemente parecía poco apetecible; tras un suspiro y sentir que había sido suficiente mermelada, dejo de lado el cuchillo y se dispuso a dar el primer mordisco, fue cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse.

― ¡Doris! ¡Doris!― reconocía ese grito, seguramente su madre como en los últimos días no había tenido una buena noche, aunque prefería no pensar demasiado sobre que define ella por buena noche ― ¿Dónde están mis malditas aspirinas?

―Buenos días a ti también madre― comento Draco por fin mordiendo su tostada para escupirla poco después en su servilleta, no era buena idea tanta mermelada.

― ¿Dónde están Pansy y Cormac?―

―Deberías preguntarle a su niñera― respondió con el tono más cordial que podía hacia su progenitora, por momentos sentía que estaba sonriendo a otro cliente y no a su madre.

―Que gracioso― fue su única respuesta.

Draco observo a su madre caminar hacia una de las sillas mientras con su mano derecha tocaba su frente y con la otra intentaba cerrar la bata que parecía revelarse y querer enseñar lo que el definió como su pijama, una muy aterradora pijama, aunque tal vez a su padre no le pareciera así. Llevo su vista hacia la ventana evitando ver como su progenitora luchaba por cubrir sus senos. Era extraño, su madre siempre era una mujer reservada y su imagen siempre era primera, entonces no entendía porque desde hacía unas semanas se comportaba de tal manera.

―Tu padre necesita hablar contigo―

―No tengo tiempo para esperarlo, debo rime ya hacia la oficina…

―El pasara a tu oficina― lo interrumpió la mujer tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa deteniendo a su hijo quien ya se levantaba―ha salido muy temprano, dijo pasara por ti para almorzar.

―Tendré que ver mi agenda, no sé qué compromisos tengo para el almuerzo y…

―Estará allí a la una― la mujer suspiro ―Draco, deja ya de negarte, sabes muy bien lo que tu padre quiere.

―Pero al parecer él no sabe lo que yo quiero― respondió muy enojado comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

― ¡Buenos días!― escucho la alegre voz de Pansy que iba ingresando con su uniforme de Tenis, algo que hizo a Draco fruncir su ceño y salir sin decir más.

Mientras esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde Draco se deshizo de la estorbosa corbata que parecía querer arrancar su cuello mientras con su mano libre intentaba despeinar un poco su cabello, parecía que una vaca lo hubiera lamido, algo que en verdad le irritaba, pero que debía soportar por reglas de glamour según su madre y aunque sonara tonto su padre. El semáforo cambio a verde y su Maserati de color negro arranco de nuevo mientras Draco utilizaba marcación rápida.

―Diga― escucho la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

― ¿En dónde estás?―

―Buenos días a ti también―

―Paso por ti en cinco minutos―

―No, no puedes, aun no estoy listo, me veras sin maquillaje y… ¡Dios mi faja! ― le escucho gritar alejando el teléfono.

―Eres un idiota― rio Draco ―te veré en cinco, quiero desayunar algo.

―Claro, pero me tienes que llevarme a Jhony Cofee ¿Has escuchado de un tal Alfred?―

―Sueña Blaise, te veré en cuatro―

―Oh Dios eres un…

Antes de escucharlo decir alguna otra tontería prefirió colgar, a veces se preguntaba si sus juegos no se pasaban un poco, conocía a Blaise desde que eran unos niños, pero eso no negaba que a sus padres no les agradara mucho su amistad, sobre todo cuando se comportaban de tal manera. Giro a la derecha, en eso recibió un mensaje, de nuevo Astoria ¿Acaso esa chica no se cansaba? Con ese ya completaba más de 30.

Pronto llego al edificio en que vivía su amigo, admitió para sus adentros que le gustaría poder comprar alguno de aquellos departamentos que eran tan lujosos, pero aunque tuviera el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, sabía que su padre jamás se lo permitiría. Bajó la ventanilla de su auto y observo a un chico de color esperándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

―Dijiste cinco minutos―

―No es mi culpa el transito― se escudó sonriendo ― vamos sube, se nos hace tarde.

―Para que, ¿Las donas?― pregunto mientras subía al auto.

―Y el café.

Faltaban diez para las ocho, de nuevo llegaría tarde a la oficina, pero al ser el vicepresidente y el hijo del dueño seguramente no tendría inconveniente alguno; no mientras su padre no lo supiera. Blaise parecía comer como si no hubiera un mañana, algo natural en él, también estaba el hecho de que desde la renuncia de su empleada no tenía quien preparara la comida que llenaba su alacena.

― ¿Y le respondiste?― Pregunto Blaise en cuanto Draco término su relato sobre los mensajes de Astoria.

―Por supuesto que no, sería un completo imbécil si le diera la más mínima oportunidad de volverme a enredar entre sus mentiras.

―Wow, esa es la actitud― aseguro su compañero de mesa limpiado su boca tras un bocado a su tocino ―no necesitas de esa mujer, a decir verdad de ninguna. Eras un hombre millonario, con una empresa por heredar, además de que no estás tan feo.

―Gracias― respondió con fingida sonrisa― no sé qué haría sin tus maravillosas palabras.

―Draco, puedes tener a la mujer que quieras a tus pies.

―Siempre y cuando haya dinero de por medio…

―Y que, somos jóvenes, atractivos, y lo más importante…herederos de grandes sumas, no sé porque te afecta tanto el que hayas terminado con Astoria. Vamos, de todas maneras no es como si hubieras pensado en casarte con ella.

Draco giro su rostro hacia la ventana evitando la mirada de su amigo que comenzaba a dejar la miel sobre la mesa y aunque no lo miraba sabía que tenía la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa.

― ¿Por qué callas?― comenzó Blaise ―acaso, acaso pensabas…

―Sí, Blaise. ―Admitió tras un pesado suspiro ― Pensaba proponerle matrimonio.

―Demonios, ¿Pensabas echarte la soga al cuello? ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?

―Yo no, pero mi padre sí.

―No te entiendo― Draco de nuevo giro su rostro para encontrar los dorados ojos de su amigo sorprendidos y fijos en él.

―Mi padre cree que debo sentar cabeza, está completamente seguro que solo así puedo hacerme totalmente cargo de la empresa y de la familia.

― ¡Que! ¿Pero qué demonios le sucede?―

―Según él, debo tener una esposa para mi cumpleaños número 27, de lo contrario la presidencia y todo lo demás pasaran a manos de mi hermano Cormac.

―Pero, si tu hermano solo ha fracasado con sus intentos de empresas.

―Lo sé, pero es más una amenaza para que me case, al parecer mis días de don juan han terminado.

―Ahora si estas jodido―

― ¿Tú crees?― pregunto con tono sarcástico ― mi cumpleaños es en un par de semanas, mi padre espera que en unos días le presente a su futura nuera que se supone seria Astoria, con la que acabo de terminar.

―Llámala.

― ¡Que! ¿Estás loco? No pienso hablarle, no después de lo que paso.

―No tienes más remedio, necesitas una mujer pronto y no veo muchas candidatas, sobre todo porque la mayoría quedaron esperando tu llamada, algo que por supuesto jamás sucedió.

― ¿Que paso con que no necesito ninguna mujer?―

―Olvida lo que te dije ¡Necesitas una mujer urgentemente!― Draco pudo sentir cómo las miradas se fijaban en él, definitivamente Blaise estaba loco ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría gritar tal cosa en una cafetería llena de personas? que por supuesto ahora lo observaban y chuchiqueaban, algunas incluso reían, como aquel par de chicas que estaban ingresando, simplemente deseo poder hundirse en su asiento hasta desaparecer.

― ¿Te importaría?― le pidió a Blaise que se había puesto en pie cuando dio su gran grito.

―Si claro, lo siento―

―Necesito una esposa― dijo Draco por lo bajo ―pero gritándolo a los cuatro vientos no la conseguiré, es por eso que te necesito.

― ¿Qué? ― Blaise enseguida hizo una mueca que dejo ver a Draco que pasaba por su mente ―perdona amigo, pero no pienso ponerme una peluca y fingir…

―No seas idiota, necesito a una de tus tantas amigas― Draco lo observo sin comprender ―necesito que una de tus amigas se case conmigo.

―Oye, en primer lugar no tengo amigas, las amigas están prohibidas y no creo que una de mis aventuras nocturnas pueda hacerse pasar por tu esposa.

Draco suspiro resignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en el espaldar del asiento, ¿Ahora qué haría? Ellos no se caracterizaban por tener amigas, por lo menos no del tipo de amigas a las que les puedes pedir un favor, más bien a las que se los hacían, tal vez su padre tenía razón y él no era el indicado para manejar una compañía tan grande como la de su familia.

―Creo que se quién es la persona que te puede ayudar―

― ¿De quién hablas?― Blaise arqueo sus cejas y se acercó a su amigo sonriendo ―No, hablas de…

―Sí, creo que Theo es el indicado para esto.

―No, no, no, me niego rotundamente―

―Theo también es tu amigo…

―Era― corrigió de manera tajante.

―Era, es ¿Cuál es la diferencia?―

―Amistad tal vez o mejor ―Draco se irguió en su asiento y respondió muy seguro ―lealtad.

―Draco, creo que es momento de que olvides todo lo que sucedió, ― aconsejo su amigo ―si lo ves de cierta manera, Theo te hizo un favor.

―Cual ¿Acostarse con mi novia?―

―Alexa es historia antigua. Draco sucedió hace más de tres años― el chico parecía pensarlo un poco, observo su reflejo por el cristal de la ventana, su rostro se mostraba realmente enojado, sus grises ojos se perdían bajo su ceño y su cabello rubio empezaba a despeinarse después de pasar varias veces sus manos por él ―piénsalo, puedo contactarme con él y estoy seguro que Theo si conoce alguna chica que nos sea de utilidad, ya sabes que él no siempre desecha todo.

―Debo ir a la oficina― cambio el tema.

―Y yo al banco― Blaise se adelantó en ponerse en pie y tomando su abrigo comenzó a retirarse ―tienes que llevarme, no tengo auto.

―Ese no es mi problema― dijo Draco también poniéndose en pie ―cómprate uno.

―Espero a que mi prometido lo haga― grito Blaise llegando a la puerta.

Draco simplemente negó con su cabeza y dejo algo de efectivo sobre la mesa, era suficiente para cubrir la cuenta y tal vez algo más, siempre era amplio con las propinas, sobre todo al saber que esa era la mesa de una chiquilla la cual siempre le sonreía y atendía muy bien. Su mente iba realmente distraída, sus pasos eran más mecánicos que otra cosa, por eso no se fijó en el par de chicas que pasaban frente a él. Antes de llegar a la puerta y de manera casi torpe y distraída, Draco choco con una de ellas haciéndole propiciar un gran grito el cual lo desoriento; sorprendido elevo su vista hasta la chica y la pudo ver zafándose los botones de su blusa para finalmente deshacerse de ella.

― ¡Acaso estas ciego!― Grito la otra chica que estaba junto a ellos, a pocos centímetros de la puerta. La cafetería se llenó de un gran silencio, mientras la mesera que el ya reconocía llegaba a socorrer a la chica que ahora solo la cubría un sostén.

―Yo, lo, lo siento. No fue mi intención―

― ¡Eres un bruto! Hiciste que derramara mi café sobre mi blusa―

Fue entonces cuando Draco se fijó en aquella chica, más bien en su sostén, como de seguro estaban haciendo la mayoría de presentes allí y su amigo Blaise quien por la gran ventana que daba al jardín de la calle que poseía la cafetería, no quería perderse absolutamente nada.

―Creo que deberías cubrirte― rápidamente se quitó su bléiser y no dudo en dárselo a la chica que ahora empezaba a dejar ver algo de colores en su rostro, algo que Draco noto cuando intento alejar su mirada del sostén, pero siempre volvía a él.

―Eres un completo idiota, ¡Ya deja de mirar sus bubis!― grito la otra chica que se interpuso entre su amiga y los ojos de Draco, aquella pelirroja estaba realmente enojada, su rostro parecía querer competir con el color de su cabello asustando un poco a Draco quien se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si le hubiese derramado el café a ella y no a su compañera.

―Ven, vamos atrás― escucho que decía la mesera a la otra chica ―será mejor tratar esas quemaduras, no son muy graves, pero ese café en verdad estaba caliente.

Vio como las dos chicas se alejaban mientras la pelirroja seguía allí de pie como retándolo con su rostro altivo. De nuevo las miradas estaban sobre él y de nuevo deseo poderse hundir en su sitio hasta desaparecer.

― ¿Acaso no piensas hacer más?―

― ¿Disculpa?― realmente no entendía que intentaba decir la chica.

―Necesita atención medica―

―Oh, por supuesto, yo puedo llevarlas―

― Claro que no, eres un enfermo. Tanto necesitas a una mujer que no tuviste problema de derramar el café de una para poder ver sus senos― Gracias Blaise, dijo mentalmente.

―Solo vi su sostén― la chica arrugo sus ojos y llevo sus manos a su cintura indignada, mala respuesta Draco, se reprendió ―mira, no fue mi intensión, estaba distraído y…

― ¡Y eres un degenerado que solo piensa en…!

―Wow, ya puedes detenerte― de cierta manera se sentía agradecido de escuchar la voz de Blaise― Linda, fue un accidente, todos lo vimos, así que no seas tan dramática.

― ¿Disculpa?―

―Claro te disculpo, pero no puedes ir por allí gritando a el primer tonto solo porque estés en tus días― Draco golpeo su rostro con su mano, ya no se sentía tan bien de escuchar a Blaise ―Y ustedes, que tanto miran, vuelvan a sus asuntos que esto no les interesa.

― ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?― la voz de la chica empezaba a escucharse cada vez más irritada.

―Blaise Zabinni, de los Zabinni de Alemania, mucho gusto― por supuesto la chica no acepto el ofrecimiento de mano de Blaise pero eso no le impidió que el siguiera sonriendo y alardeando ― aremos algo, te daré este pequeño monto y podrás ir a comprarte algunos chocolates y otra blusa para tu amiga, el sostén no, el que tenía es lindo.

―Blaise― intento llamarlo Draco pero el chico parecía decidido.

― ¿Me estas ofreciendo dinero? ― respondió abriendo la boca ― ¿A cambio de qué? De olvidarlo todo y dejar que mi amiga quede con una horrible marca sobre su pecho.

―Por Dios linda, solo era café, créeme no le quedara ninguna marca y como respuesta a tu pregunta, solo te estoy dando algo de efectivo para que compres algo para tu periodo.

― ¡Blaise!― Ahora si se había pasado, pero contradictorio a la bofetada que creyó la pelirroja le daría a su amigo, ella simplemente arqueo una ceja.

―Toma, con esto será suficiente― puso el dinero en la mano de la chica que aún mantenía la misma expresión ―Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos negocios, muchos negocios que atender.

Draco solo sintió como Blaise lo llevaba del brazo casi obligándolo a salir de la cafetería y en cuanto subieron al auto no tuvo más que decir que un simple:

―Eres un idiota―

―Con un simple gracias está bien―

― ¡Que! ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir tantas tonterías en un minuto?― le reclamo recargando sus manos sobre el volante ― ¿Su peri, peri?

―Periodo Draco, periodo―

― ¿Cómo es que…?

―Bueno, una vez al mes cuando sus cuerpos…

―No seas idiota, hablo de como es que no sientes vergüenza―

―Mira, deja de comportarte como un niño, esas chicas buscaban exactamente lo que les di, dinero, sino ¿porque la sexy pelirroja no nos persiguió cuando salimos?

―Está bien, tienes razón― se rindió al ver que ninguna de las mujeres había salido de la cafetería aunque ellos aún no se habían marchado ―te llevare hasta el banco.

―Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer―

La hora dicha por su madre se acerba, Draco no podía dejar de observar el reloj de su oficina mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo. Un almuerzo con su padre nunca era algo bueno; el mayor de los Malfoy no se caracterizaba por visitar a su familia y decirles que todo iba bien, que se sentía orgulloso y que solo quería saber que tal su día, no. Una visita del gran señor Malfoy solo significaba algo malo, aunque esta vez sabía perfectamente el motivo de la reunión, no podía dejar de sentir algo de nervios ¿Cómo le diría que había terminado con la chica que se supone iba a ser su esposa? Ya podía escuchar sus palabras "Eres una desgracia para la familia" "No necesito que un mujeriego que solo piense con sus pelotas este a cargo de nuestra mayor fortuna" el intercomunicador se escuchó.

―Señor Malfoy su padre esta…―Pero antes de que Susan pudiera terminar de anunciarlo la puerta se abrió y por ella paso el mayor de los Malfoy.

―Hola Padre―

―Imagine que estarías escondiéndote de mí― Draco mantuvo su expresión de indiferencia ―vamos, tengo una reunión dentro de poco y no quiero llegar tarde.

―Porque no evitamos la incomodidad y me dices lo que tengas que decir justo aquí, justo ahora― hizo el mayor esfuerzo porque su voz se escuchara segura y su rostro se mostrara igual ― Tengo un almuerzo de negocios y no quiero llegar tarde― mintió, mientras su padre deja ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

―Bien, tu ganas― el hombre ingreso cerrando tras de sí la puerta y se sentó en la silla frente a él escritorio de su hijo ―debo salir de viaje, hay un nuevo prospecto en parís y quizá logre firmar un contrato con alguien muy talentoso.

― ¿Sigues con la idea de la discográfica?―

―Solo quiero ampliar nuestros horizontes, la música es lo de hoy―

― ¿Por qué tú? Pensé que contratarías a personas que se encarguen de eso―

―No pienso dejar mi dinero en manos de inexpertos― Draco se removió en su asiento ―saldré en un par de horas y volveré el fin de semana, el domingo para ser exactos, así que espero podamos hacerlo oficial.

Era el momento, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, decirle que ya no tenía novia, que ya no habría compromiso y mucho menos matrimonio, aunque eso significara que la empresa de telefonía más grande del país pasara a manos de su hermano, en las cuales seguramente no durarían ni un año.

―A cerca de eso…

―Que, ¿me dirás que tan pronto te cansaste de serle fiel a una mujer y la botaste?― Draco paso saliva ―Escucha, yo también fui joven, se lo que piensa un hombre de tu edad: Mujeres, diversión, aún recuerdo tu viaje a las vegas, mi chequera lo recuerda. Pero hay momentos para todo y es momento de que alguien más este a cargo de esta compañía y ese alguien debe ser responsable, decidido y sobre todo calculador. No puedo permitir que alguien sin una meta trazada en su vida juegue al azar con mi empresa.

―Sabes que jamás lo haría―

―No puedes tener una mujer a tu lado por más de dos meses, te cansas fácilmente de ellas y las arrojas sin más. No eres alguien de decisión, si no puedes tener tu vida en orden y controlada, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo con la compañía? No hablamos de una persona, hablamos de cientos que esperan tú los puedas guiar y puedas seguir manteniendo todo controlado.

―Puedo hacerlo―

―Dime eso, cuando seas un hombre y dejes de comportarte como un chico― El señor Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, desde donde hablo de nuevo ―el domingo quiero anunciar tu compromiso, de lo contrario, el lunes la prensa estará con fotografías de Cormac nombrado como mi sucesor.

La puerta se cerró y en cuanto Draco quedo solo en su oficina dio un gran golpe al escritorio el cual hizo doler su mano. Era un imbécil, debió decirlo, debió dejarle saber de una vez que no tenía a nadie para presentar como su prometida, pero su ambición no se lo permitió. Ahora más lleno de enojo que de cualquier otra cosa, tomo su teléfono y utilizo de nuevo marcación rápida.

― ¿Blaise? Necesito que consigas a Theo, dile que…necesito una esposa.


	2. Un trabajo de Verdad

Capitulo Dos

"Un trabajo de verdad"

Aunque la tetera seguía sonando, podía escuchar los gritos de Hermione desde el baño desesperada por una toalla la cual sostenía Luna en su mano extendida como si esperara que desde la sala pudiera alcanzar el baño, todo gracias a la maravillosa televisión. Ginny apago el fuego de la estufa y camino hacia su rubia compañera, la cual seguía con su mano extendida y su mirada fija en lo que sea que presentaba el canal de dibujos en ese momento.

― Al menos parpadea― sugirió caminando hacia el baño en donde una agradecida Hermione recibió la toalla ― ¿Qué paso con las del baño?

―Pregúntale a la señorita yo me encargo de lavar― Ginny arrugo su frente sin entender mientras su compañera se escondía tras la puerta y seguía hablando ― las olvido en la lavandería, y que crees.

―Cuando fueron por ellas…

―Ya no estaban― completo saliendo del baño ya con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Ginny giro su rostro dispuesta a dar un gran grito pero al sentir una mano en su hombro se detuvo ―déjala, con lo que ganamos hoy, compraremos unas nuevas.

―La cena esta lista―

―Me visto y salgo―

Ginny camino de nuevo hacia la cocina y poco después se le unió Luna en busca de los cubiertos, seguramente por fin había algo de propaganda ya que le había pedido diez minutos atrás que preparara la mesa. Simplemente negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a terminar con la cena.

―Te quedo deliciosa la pasta― comento Luna, ya cuando se encontraban cenando.

―Sí, es tu especialidad― agrego su otra amiga, a lo que Ginny simplemente elevo sus hombros ―enserio, siempre que te toca la cena preparas pasta.

―Eres una malagradecida― respondió girando su tenedor en su cena ― por lo menos no quemo todo lo que toco.

La boca de su amiga parecía querer caer por su indignación, mientras Luna por su parte llenaba la suya con pasta y las observaba masticando ―Se llaman brochetas de salmón ahumadas.

―Si, al igual que los homeless ahumados, la carne tostada y ni hablar del pollo a la carbón.

―Perdóname por querer preparar algo de arte culinaria―

―No se llama arte, yo diría más bien incinerar― Ginny dejo su cubierto de lado y la observó con sus cejas elevadas ―Herms, quemas todo lo que preparas ¿Pero sabes qué? aun así intentamos comerlo.

Las tres rieron ante lo dicho, tenían razón las dos, eran pésimas cocinando, por eso siempre esperaban con ansias los fines de semana, cuando cenaban fuera u ordenaban algo, aunque también agradecían que Luna si tuviera cierto don en la cocina.

―Si no tuviéramos que pagar el alquiler, creo que hubiéramos podido cenar fuera― comento Ginny.

―Tal vez, pero prefiero comer tu pasta a tener que dormir en la calle― respondió Hermione ― ¿Revisaste cuanto había en la billetera?

―Sí, solo tarjetas de crédito y como doscientos dólares―

―Chicas, con respecto a eso― intervino Luna ― no fue muy amable de su parte lo que hicieron.

―Luna…

―Ginny, déjame hablar. Sé que tú y Hermione no lo hacen por gusto, pero debe haber mejores maneras de conseguir lo del alquiler.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso?― inquirió Ginny ― ¿Obteniendo cada una un segundo empleo? Luna, lo intentamos, pero lo único que conseguí fue ese tonto trabajo en ese bar y Herms ni siquiera ha podido conseguir un empleo.

―Luna, en verdad me siento mal de hacer esto, pero es lo necesario si no queremos vernos en la calle.

―Podríamos usar lo de mi universidad…mi padre.

―Tu padre trabaja muy duro en Francia para enviarte ese dinero, él cuenta con que sigas estudiando.

―Luna, mis padres creen que no he regresado a Londres porque ya me encuentro trabajando en relaciones públicas, en una gran empresa la cual invente― Ginny sintió un gran nudo en su garganta en cuanto termino de hablar, aun no entendía como termino inventando un mundo lleno de mentiras a su familia que estaban orgullosos de ella ―no seas como yo, no fracases.

―Ginny y yo nos encargaremos del alquiler y haremos lo necesario para poder continuar adelante, tú tienes que trabajar para terminar tus estudios, con lo que nos ayudas es suficiente.

Hermione siempre quería ayudar, no importaba las circunstancias, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer por lo demás, algo que Ginny siempre le reprendía, pero aun así le admiraba. Aquel par de chicas se habían convertido en su única familia en aquel país desconocido, una estudiante de periodismo que siempre se enteraba tarde de todo, y una licenciada en bellas artes, carrera que según Ginny no era nada compatible con su amiga Herms.

―El señor Duncan me advirtió por lo que sucedió hoy― comento Luna algo desanimada ―esta vez las reconoció y me advirtió que si las vuelve a ver, no dudara en despedirme.

―Viejo idiota―

―Ginny, el hombre tiene razón― hablo Hermione― es la tercera vez que hacemos esto en su cafetería. Creo que esta vez debemos agradecer que no haya llamado a la policía.

―En ese caso, al único que merecía ser arrestado era el torpe rubio― aseguro Ginny.

―En verdad lo tomaste enserio, tu cabellera roja no se comparaba con tu rostro―

―Además de que parecías querer acabar con él y con su extraño amigo― agrego Herms.

―No se atrevan a mencionarlo―

― ¿Enserio estas en tus días?― comento de manera inocente Luna, mientras Hermione escondía una sonrisa ―si quieres tengo unos calmantes…

― ¡Por supuesto que no Luna! No estoy en mis días, es solo que ese idiota presumido no sabe nada acerca de las mujeres.

―Cálmate Ginny, olvida a ese tonto y tu peri…

―No lo digas― amenazo a Hermione.

―Está bien, no lo diré―

―Ya casi inicia mi turno― dijo Ginny observando el reloj de pared y cambiando la conversación intencionalmente― ¿Mañana tienes tu entrevista?

―Sí, debo estar a las ocho es en una pastelería, Miss marmalade― respondió Hermione recogiendo su plato ―Ginny, no creo que debas seguir en ese bar, con lo que me cuentas se oye peligroso, además de que cualquier cosa podría pasarte de camino al trabajo, es demasiado tarde y…

―Y las cuentas no se pagaran solas, así que no hay más que decir―

―Ginny― llamo Luna, pero la chica ya se dirigía a su habitación.

―Debo prepararme―

La música se escuchaba fuerte, el bar se encontraba repleto casi sin haber por donde caminar. Ginny intentaba llevar una charola en medio de las personas hasta una de las mesas alejadas y que siempre reservaban, pero parecía algo imposible. Pronto unos bailarines se subieron en la barra, era su señal, debía ir pronto al camerino, pues después seguiría ella. Con dificultad dejo las bebidas en la mesa correspondiente y de nuevo paso a través del mar de personas que bailaban y traspiraban sin dejar espacio entre ellos.

―Diez minutos Ginny― escucho a su jefe desde el bar, Peter Pettigrew.

Entre pisadas y empujones logro llegar al camerino en donde de prisa remplazo aquel pequeño pantalón y puso sobre su cuerpo un vestido ajustado que dejaba ver muy bien su figura, su cabello rojo fue suelto y gracias a algo de Spray consiguió un poco más de volumen, sus labios tomaron un rojo intenso y sus ojos fueron resaltados con una máscara de pestañas, finalmente cubrió parte de su rostro con un sombrero para no ser reconocida por alguien fuera del bar. Los aplausos se escuchaban, los hombres gritaban más que las mujeres y Ginny supo que era su momento de aparecer en escena.

El show era de lo más esperado en la noche, desde la primera vez que lo había hecho supo que quería seguir bailando, que tal vez se había equivocado de vocación, sin contar con las buenas propinas que ayudaban a costear sus deudas.

Una canción que mesclaba algo de Jazz y pop encendió el escenario, Ginny fue recibida entre aplausos mientras sus largas piernas se dejaban ver tras su corto vestido logrando bailar al compás de sus compañeras, con una coreografía que ya se sabía de memoria, aunque no era la única de la que disponía, fue la estrella de la noche.

―Ginny, te quieren es esa mesa― le informo su jefe en cuanto bajo del escenario.

―Iré a cambiarme y…

―No, te quieren así, exactamente como luces ahora― Los profundos ojos oscuros del señor Pettigrew se fijaron en ella mientras elevaba sus gruesas cejas y sonreía de lado, algo que no le dio buena espina a Ginny sobre las intenciones de su jefe.

Con algo de nervios camino hacia la mesa señalada por su jefe y dudo por un momento en hablar al par de hombres que habían allí sentados.

―Caballeros― dijo como forma de saludo ―deseaban hablar conmigo.

―En realidad, solo yo quiero hablar contigo― su peor temor se hizo realidad cuando miro como el otro hombre se levantaba y se alejaba de la mesa ―toma asiento, te aseguro que no muerdo.

Ginny obedeció con algo de nervios, era lo único que aquel hombre provocaba en ella. Su frente aún tenía algo de sudor por el intenso baile, su cuerpo parecía ser una máquina de vapor, pero al parecer eso no le importaba al hombre que no dejaba de observarla con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

―Me llamo Tom Riddle― se presentó el hombre ―y me gustaría saber cuál es el nombre de la hermosa chica que me acompaña.

―Siempre me presentan ante el público antes de un espectáculo― comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ―pero si usted no alcanzo a escucharlo, soy Lucy…

―Hablo de tu verdadero nombre, quiero saber tu verdadero nombre― la interrumpió el hombre sin dejar de observarla y mantener una fría pero encantadora sonrisa.

Ginny se perdió por un momento en aquellos ojos azules y profundos, para ser un hombre mayor no desmerecía nada: su rostro era delgado y largo, su cabello peinado hacia atrás sin parecer que algo lo hubiese lamido, realmente guapo, pero aun así el brillo de sus ojos le hacía sentir temor. Seguramente fue por eso, que su mente trabajo en una manera de escudarse, algo le decía que no se debía fiar de aquel sujeto y fue por eso que sin sus labios pedir permiso dijeron:

―Luna Lovegood― el hombre la miro un poco extrañado, pero después sonrió y extendió su mano, la cual ella estrecho ―mucho gusto Luna.

―No quiero ser grosera, pero debo volver a mi camerino― dijo en cuanto sintió su mano libre ―ya casi es hora de cerrar el bar y…

―Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que pedí poder hablar contigo, me gustaría invitarte algo ―Tom hizo una seña y les llevaron dos de los cocteles más costosos ― ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme por lo que queda?

Ginny recibió el coctel que le ofrecía Riddle pensando si beberlo o no. Sus labios rozaron la copa mientras sus ojos vagaban a través del bar hasta dar con su objetivo. No muy lejos de allí vio a su objetivo, Pettigriew la observaba sonriente, por alguna razón ella esperaba que le advirtiera o la detuviera pero al parecer no sería así. Sus labios sintieron el líquido, pero antes de que fuera introducido en su boca, alguien la interrumpió.

―Señor, debemos retirarnos― Un hombre de oscuro y grasiento cabello hablo con gran serenidad, que ni siquiera enojó a Riddle.

― ¿Qué pasa Severus? No quiero irme tan pronto, mi querida Luna ni siquiera ha probado su coctel― su voz se escuchaba serena, su rostro apenas dejaba ver el desagrado, mientras el hombre que les interrumpió seguía allí de pie sin inmutarse por la respuesta de su "Señor" parecía esperar por algo.

― ¿Señor?― Dijo una vez más el hombre.

―Está bien, está bien― finalmente acepto ―Lamento tener que retirarme de manera tan inesperada preciosa, pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver.

―Señor Riddle― si debía ser honesta ese era el mejor momento y no pensaba desaprovecharlo ―no se cuales sean sus intenciones conmigo, pero…no estoy interesada en ningún hombre…

―Bueno, todos cambiamos de opinión en algún momento―

―No señor, yo…no estoy interesada en usted. No sé qué hablo con Pettigrew, pero mi trabajo en este bar es simplemente de camarera y mesera, así que le agradecería si mantiene su distancia.

Riddle no tenía la apariencia de un hombre el cual se retiraba por la simple llamada de su esposa, sabía que el "señor" no era por nada, pero prefería ignorar eso y el hecho de que pudiera amanecer con una bala en medio de la frente, le hacía sentir un gran nudo en su estómago, aun mas después de todo lo que dijo, pero para su sorpresa, Tom simplemente sonrió y se retiró de la mesa regalándole un giño.

―Es mejor que lo dejes― señalo el hombre de cabello oscuro antes de desaparecer en medio de las personas para finalmente perderse tras su "Señor"

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que sucedió en el bar de camino a casa, no dejaba de observar hacia atrás mientras viajaba en el auto, y en cuanto llego al edificio casi corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al departamento que compartía con sus amigas. En cuanto cerró su puerta fue hasta el baño y ducho todo su cuerpo incluso decidió lavar su cabello, solo quería relajarse un poco, olvidar la sonrisa aterradora de Riddle, y lo que considero como una advertencia de aquel hombre llamado Severus.

―Ginny, ¿Eres tú?― escucho que llamaban a la puerta, Hermione siempre tenía un sueño muy liviano y era algo que la pelirrojo a veces detestaba o agradecía, como aquella noche.

―Hola Herms― dijo saliendo del baño apenas envuelta en una toalla aun con su cabello escurrido.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo?― Ginny simplemente asintió, algo que hizo alterar a su amiga ― ¿Qué te sucedió Ginny, te tocaron o lastimaron? Dime…

―No Hermione, solo creo que es hora de cambiar de trabajo, creo que…quiero un trabajo de verdad.


	3. Miss Mermelade

Hermione

Miss Marmalade

Se sintió más tranquila al dejar a su amiga pelirroja ya durmiendo en su cama. Haberla visto en ese estado en verdad la había consternado; por esa razón Hermione salió decidida a no volver sin un trabajo y esperaba que ese fuera en miss Marmalade.

El taxi que tomo la llevo a una parte de la ciudad que no conocía, realmente se notaba demasiado sola y alejada. Bajó algo insegura del auto y revisó de nuevo la dirección, pero antes de girarse para preguntarle al conductor, este se alejó dejándola sola.

―Muchas gracias― le dijo a la nada, después de ver como el taxi se perdía unas calles más adelante. Seguramente debió esperar a cerciorarse de la dirección antes de pagar.

Agradecía al cielo que era de mañana, pues el ambiente que se sentía en aquel lugar no le prometía demasiado para la noche. Camino lentamente introduciéndose en la solitaria calle hasta llegar cerca de unas escaleras de incendios, en donde el sonido de la basura la asusto y aunque comprobó que solo se trataba de algunos perros, no podía evitar que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho. ¿En dónde rayos estoy? sabía que no era una zona muy apropiada para una pastelería, algo en su cabeza, seguramente su razón le ordenaba regresar, pero al llevar su mano hasta el bolsillo y recordar el rostro de su amiga, decidió continuar.

Tres veces había pasado frente al mismo edificio y una vez más comprobaba que era la dirección del anuncio, entonces no podía estar mal, aunque rogaba porque así fuera. Frente a ella había un edificio de una planta, de dudosa apariencia, parecía ser más una pequeña bodega y por más que buscaba no encontraba indicio alguno de Miss Marmalade o de una pastelería.

―No puede ser― susurro a la nada ―seguramente es la fábrica o la bodega o algo relacionado con las pastelería.

Con su mano inestable por los nervios que sentía procedió a golpear la única puerta que había allí, esperaba a ver finalmente que se asomaría, pues aunque lo intento no pudo ver nada por las ventanas entabladas que tenía el establecimiento. Luego del tercer llamado Hermione escucho una voz, pero no podía ver de dónde provenía.

― ¿Qué quieres?― era una voz gruesa, algún hombre y al parecer robusto, pero no lograba ver de quien.

― ¿Disculpe? ― le hablo a la puerta ―lo lamento señor, pero no logro verlo.

―Es porque estoy tras la puerta― respondió como si fuera lo más obvió y de nuevo repitió su primera pregunta, pero esta vez con un tono más irritado ― ¿Qué quieres?

Hermione no sabía si era buena idea seguir hablando con una puerta, pero por el tono del hombre era mejor responder rápido, así que tomo el periódico y lo elevo hacia la puerta apuntando con su dedo una parte específica que estaba sobresaltada ―Vengo por el anuncio―

―No se dé que anuncio habla― aseguro el hombre ―mejor retírese y váyase lo más lejos que pueda.

Para Hermione eso sonó como una amenaza, pero no pensaba ceder tan fácil, no había casi atravesado la ciudad para que la voz de una puerta la echara sin más.

―Escúchame bien, sé que al ser una estúpida puerta no puedes ver, pero aquí dice claramente que solicitan chicas para Miss Marmalade y no me iré sin tener una entrevista.

No escucho respuesta alguna y eso la llevo a creer que había estado hablando sola, algo que la asusto aún más ¿Acaso se estaba enloqueciendo? Retrocedió un par de pasos aun con el periódico elevado y fue hasta entonces que pudo ver un diminuto letrero en una esquina de la pared cerca de la puerta en el cual pudo leer "Miss Marmalade" No se había equivocado, estaba en el lugar correcto, solo esperaba que fuera una pastelería secreta; Tenía que ser muy fuerte la competencia. Sin espéralo la puerta se abrió y escucho la misma voz gruesa decir.

―Adelante, puedes seguir― lo único que podía ver era un gran pasillo y al final lo que parecía ser grandes cortinas ― ¿Quieres la entrevista o no?

Apresurada ingreso y tras ella la puerta se cerró enseguida. Tras un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, escucho de nuevo aquella gruesa voz, pero aun no podía ver de dónde provenía, pues salvo por la luz del pasillo, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro ―Sigue hasta las escaleras, baja por ellas, atraviesa la pista y sube por las siguientes escaleras, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Las instrucciones no eran difíciles de seguir, estaban realmente claras, pero lo que seguía resonando era "Pista" de que pista hablaba, acaso…

A paso lento caminó a través del pasillo y logro llegar hasta las cortinas, unas muy hermosas cortinas de diamantes, Hermione no pudo evitar asombrarse por ellas, pero fue algo pasajero comparado con las enormes escaleras que había tras las cortinas, por las cuales debía bajar para atravesar la pista del enorme bar que había frente a ella.

Seguramente era la luz, pero el suelo y todo a su alrededor parecía ser brillante, parecía oro. Un gran bar se alojaba a la derecha del enorme salón y frente a la pista de baile, se encontraba una enorme tarima la cual era cubierta por un gran telón. Las mesas eran realmente lujosas, parecían de un fino restaurante; Hermione observo las doradas barandas de las escaleras y simplemente no pudo continuar. Lentamente comenzó a retroceder sus pasos pero al tropezar con alguien se detuvo.

―Lo siento― se disculpó con una hermosa rubia frente a ella.

―Tú debes ser la chica de la "Entrevista" ― dijo la rubia haciendo comillas con sus dedos, seguramente burlándose, algo que Hermione comenzaba a entender.

―Yo…no, esto. Creo que me equivoque…

―Mira, deja de balbucear y sígueme. No me pagan por ser niñera, solo por guiarlas, así que acompáñame.

La rubia comenzó a caminar contoneando sus bien trabajadas caderas, Hermione se sintió mal al llevar sus ojos hasta esa parte del cuerpo de su acompañante, pero debía admitir que era realmente hermosa. Camino hasta alcanzar a su guía, quien la llevo por en medio del bar hasta las escalera que habían al otro lado de la pista, pasaron por la primera puerta y pudo ver que allí se alojaba la cabina del dj, no pudo ver muy bien pues pronto llegaron a la segunda puerta y fue hasta allí que la acompaño su guía.

―Si quieres trabajar aquí, te recomiendo que te exhibas un poco más, así pareces una mojigata y no nos agradan las mojigatas, son por las que más pagan― Hermione simplemente arrugo su frente y negó; la chica rubia abrió la puerta y dijo ―el señor Nott te espera.

Pese a lo que Hermione creyó seria la oficina del señor Nott, sintió una gran sorpresa al ver que no era nada parecida al exterior. Era totalmente blanca, llena de iluminación que parecía ser real, pero que sabía era falsa; dio tan solo dos pasos y de nuevo escucho como la puerta se cerraba tras ella, pero esta vez no se sorprendió. La alfombra era blanca, al igual que las paredes, todo parecía tan reluciente e impecable, que Hermione sentía que estaba cometiendo un sacrilegio al caminar con sus zapatos sucios por allí.

―Acércate― escucho la voz del hombre que estaba como a tres metros de la puerta en su escritorio.

Hermione camino hacia él, pero en cuanto llego a la mitad de la oficina, el hombre le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda al verlo observarla con detenimiento, era un chico joven tal vez de su edad o un poco mayor y no podía negarlo, era realmente guapo, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera incomoda allí de pie.

―Disculpe pero…― el señor Nott le hizo una seña para que callara, algo que la enojo más ―en verdad me gustaría saber…

Pero de nuevo se interrumpió cuando Nott se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia ella. Parecía examinarla con detenimiento, pudo verlo observar sus senos y su trasero haciéndola llevar sus manos hasta estos.

―Te seré honesto― por fin hablo acercándose a ella ―te hace falta más frente― hizo una seña refiriéndose a sus senos ―con esos no conseguirás muchos, tu trasero por otra parte―Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Nott en una de sus nalgas como si tocara un pedazo de carne cualquiera ―no esta tan mal, pero se puede mejorar, eres delgada, eso está bien, pero hay hombres que prefieren un poco más de carne ¿Entiendes? ―después de rodearla se detuvo frente a ella y finalmente llevo su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Hermione haciéndola sentir demasiados nervios, más aun cuando lo vio acercarse lentamente ―Tu rostro es hermoso, eso no lo puedo negar, pero seguramente el maquillaje te ayudara un poco, si fuera por mí, con que no llevaras nada encima estaría bien.

Nott sonrió, seguramente al sentirla temblar o al ver sus mejillas rojas y después de hacerle un guiño regreso a su escritorio.

―No sé quién se cree usted pero no voy a permitir…

―Ya lo permitiste linda, al ingresar por la primera puerta buscando empleo, me permitiste todo― Hermione paso saliva, Nott tenía razón, el error fue de ella; debió regresar en cuanto supo que se trataba de un bar, no debió continuar hasta saber que era algo más.

―Ha habido una equivocación ―

―No lo creo― aseguro él ―querías trabajo, te diré. Lo tienes, inicias esta noche, Melissa te dirá que hacer y…

―No, no quiero su empleo, no quiero trabajar aquí. Yo vine porque creí que el anuncio pedía chicas para una pastelería, jamás pensé que este lugar fuera…

La enorme risa de Nott se escuchó por toda la oficina, Hermione sabía que se había escuchado tonta, pero era la verdad. No aceptaría tal trabajo, tal vez si hubiese sido un bar normal lo habría pensado, pero no trabajaría en un burdel.

―Me estas tomando el pelo ¿Verdad?― al ver el rostro serio de Hermione, la sonrisa de Nott desapareció ― ¿Enserio pensaste que era una pastelería?

―No había indicios en el periódico sobre un…

― ¡Que! ¿Acaso no viste los labios, los tacones?―

―Pensé que era un anuncio demasiado cerca, además, ¿Quién recluta prostitutas en el periódico?

―Las chicas que saben de este mercado entienden esta clase de anuncios, además, jamás pensé que una mujer como tú, quisiera venir en busca del empleo.

―Hay personas que realmente necesitan trabajo―

―Pues lo siento, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, si no lo piensas tomar es mejor que te vayas y olvides todo lo que paso.

Hermione no lo dudo y giro sobre sus pies, pero antes de llegar a la puesta escucho la voz del hombre.

―Sabes, ganarías muy bien, deberías pensarlo―

De camino a casa había intentado en algunas tiendas, restaurantes y hasta bares, pero no tuvo suerte alguna, lo cual la llevaba a recordar lo dicho por Nott. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, pronto su amiga debía empezar su turno y quería poder hablar con ella antes de que se marchara y si era posible, impedirlo. Hermione llego al edificio en el que vivía con sus amigas en los Angeles y se detuvo frente a la puerta del edificio. Su reflejo en el cristal no dejaba nada bueno, su rostro se mostraba agotado, su cabello castaño y rebelde parecía serlo aún más, mientras su ropa que comenzaba a verse desgastada la hacía sentir como una completa fracasada.

Antes de subir por la escaleras ya que el ascensor nunca funcionaba, Hermione escucho a un hombre preguntar algo al portero, algo que realmente la asusto.

― ¿Aquí vive una chica llamada Luna Lovegood?― Hermione se asomó por la pared de las escaleras intentando que no la observaran y pudo ver a un par de hombres de traje oscuro intentando intimidar al portero.

No había tiempo para esperar la respuesta, Hermione corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su piso y sin dudarlo ingreso al departamento en donde encontró a una Ginny preparándose para salir.

― ¿Qué sucede Herms?― pregunto la pelirroja acercándose.

―Luna ¿En dónde está Luna?―

― ¿Pasa algo Hermione?― escucho a la rubia que se asomaba desde la sala.

―Unos Hombres…hay unos hombres que te, Luna tenemos que salir…

―Cálmate Hermione― pidió Ginny al verla tan nerviosa ― ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué hombres hablas?

―Te están buscando, Luna. Hay unos hombres abajo preguntando por ti, pero no parecen querer algo bueno.

― ¿Unos hombres?― pregunto la rubia ― ¿Crees que sean los chicos de la cafetería, los de la billetera?

―No, vestían traje y no parecían…

En ese momento escucharon que llamaron a la puerta, dejándolas sin saber qué hacer. Luna se dirigió a abrir pero fue detenida por sus amigas que susurraban para no ser escuchada.

― ¿Luna Lovegood?― escucharon que llamaban.

―Voy a ver que quieren―

―No creo que sea buena idea Luna― aseguró Ginny ―debemos salir de aquí.

―Por las escaleras de emergencia ― sugirió Hermione y las tres chicas se dirigieron a la ventana ―bajaremos hasta la calle y de allí iremos hasta alguna estación.

―Pero, me verán toda mi ropa interior― comento Luna.

― ¿Qué prefieres, eso o que te lleven esos hombres?―

―Además nadie te vera excepto nosotras― le aseguró Hermione.

―Ustedes y los hombres que están allí abajo―

Las chicas se asomaron y pudieron comprobar lo dicho por la rubia, otro par de hombres estaban allí abajo, cerca de las escaleras de incendios, pero parecían estar bastante ocupados discutiendo sobre algo en un celular.

― ¿Y ahora que aremos? ―pregunto Ginny asustada. De nuevo llamaron a la puerta, pero esta vez parecían quererla tumbar con cada golpe.

―La ventana de tu habitación Ginny, da hacia la de los vecinos―

―Si pero no creo que podamos…―

―Si créeme que si podremos―

Hermione fue hacia la habitación de Ginny y abrió la ventana que daba hacia la ventana continua. Sus amigas la observaron sin poderlo creer y fue Hermione la primera en salir por la ventana y caminar por el borde de esta hasta llegar a la de su vecino.

―Hermione― llamo Ginny, pero la castaña estaba concentrada en lograr abrir la ventana sin el más mínimo ruido para que los hombres en la calle no la escucharan.

Después de intentarlo varia veces la ventana por fin cedió y logro abrirla, finalmente le dio señas a sus compañeras para que hicieran lo mismo y Luna fue la siguiente.

―No mires abajo Luna― sugería Hermione.

―Si lo dices, más pronto lo hará― reprendió Ginny.

―Cállense las dos― pidió Luna quien parecía querer adherirse a la pared.

Hermione escucho como la puerta de su departamento comenzaba a ser forzada y antes de que Luna pudiera ingresar por la ventana decidió jalar de su brazo haciéndola caer dentro, Ginny ya se encontraba intentando cruzar cuando Hermione la hizo devolver.

―Debes cerrar la ventana―

― ¿Qué?―

―Que cierres la ventana― debían hablar bajo, pero perfectamente entendió cuando Ginny le dijo una palabrota regresando por aquel peligroso borde.

Con algo de dificultad logro bajar la ventana y de nuevo se dirigió hacia Hermione quien le hacía señas de que se apresurara, antes de poder ingresar del todo, Hermione hizo con la pellirroja lo mismo que con Luna y la jalo haciéndola caer sobre su trasero, para finalmente cerrar la ventana apresurada y quedar todas tres en silencio cuando escucharon a los hombres.

― ¡Idiotas! ¿Han visto a las chicas? ―

―No, nadie ha bajado por aquí―

― ¿Dónde mierda se metieron? ―

―Sera mejor regresar Greyback―

― ¡Cállate imbécil! Lo mejor será encontrar a esa chica, sabes muy bien que el jefe dio la orden y si el jefe la quiere, él la tiene.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos escucharon como su departamento fue registrado, haciéndolas sentir impotentes. Finalmente después de escuchar a los hombres maldecir y a uno de ellos llamar degenerado al otro, escucharon que se retiraban.

― ¿Qué querían esos hombres?― pregunto Luna con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

―A ti Luna, te querían a ti― respondió Hermione ― ¿Qué hiciste Lunas? ¿Por qué esos hombres te buscaban?

―Yo…no lo sé―

―No la buscaban a ella― interrumpió Ginny quien estaba junto a la cama de aquella habitación

―me querían a mí, es por la razón que no quería regresar al bar.

― ¿Qué? Ginny…no entiendo, si te querían a ti, porque buscaban a Luna―

―Creo que…cometí un gran error y están buscando a la chica con el nombre equivocado. Lo lamento Luna.

― ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?―

―Hermione― le llamo Luna al verla acercarse a la pelirroja.

―No, no puedes decir simplemente que lo sientes, están buscando a Luna por ti y ni siquiera nos das una verdadera explicación.

―yo…

― ¡Eres una completa imbécil!―

Ginny quedo igual de sorprendida que Luna al escuchar aquellas palabras de su compañera, pero quedó inmóvil al sentir la palma de Hermione sobre su mejilla. Por un momento quedaron en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja decidió responder.

― ¡No tienes ningún derecho Hermione! Cometí un error, pero no fue del todo mi culpa― su tono de voz comenzaba a elevarse mientras las dos chicas se retaban con sus rostros ―tal vez si no tuviera que trabajar siempre en ese bar por tu falta de empleo, no estaría metida en esto.

―Chicas, recuerden que somos compañeras, anoche…―

―Anoche no corríamos peligro, Luna―

―Claro, ahora si lo corren por mi culpa y la mejor solución es cual ¿Separarnos? ¿Ir con la policía? O esperar a que tú nos soluciones todos los problemas cuando ni siquiera puedes con los de tu vida.

―Al menos yo no le invento una vida de fantasía a mi familia porque no pude tener una real―

― ¡Claro, eso es porque tú no tienes familia!―

Lo siguiente que Hermione vio fue a Ginny bajo ella después de lanzarse y hacerla caer de espaldas en la cama, por supuesto la pelirroja no se iba a dejar así tan fácil y pronto las dos chicas se encontraba jalando de sus cabellos y llenando sus rostros de uñetazos en aquella cama desconocida.

―Chicas, por favor, dejen de pelear―

Luna decidió intervenir y finalmente las tres estaban en la cama, prácticamente una encima de la otra, fue así como las encontró un chico que abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado al ver a tres chicas sobre su cama, tres chicas que se asustaron ante la mirada verde de aquel chico de gafas.


	4. chica pastel

Theodore

"Chica Pastel"

No podía evitar reírse al recordar aquella chica tonta e inocente ¿Cómo es que había creído que su negocio era una Pastelería? Definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella. Dejo de lado aquel pensamiento y recordó que pronto se abrirían las puertas de Miss Marmalade, así que se apresuró a terminar con las cuentas que tenía sobre su escritorio para así poder dedicar toda la noche al burdel.

El día había sido agotador, necesitaba nuevas chicas, esas eran las ordenes de arriba y hasta el momento no había conseguido ninguna, bueno ninguna que valiera demasiado la pena, muchas habían ido en busca del empleo, pero pocas habían sido escogidas y cuando creyó que por fin había encontrado una candidata perfecta para algunos clientes especiales, se escapó de sus manos; seguramente si hubiese sido su padre, la chica se encontraría allí preparándose para laborar aun contra su voluntad, pero él no era el viejo Nott, él era el último descendiente de aquella familia, aquel que había prometido jamás obligar a una mujer a nada, por momentos como esos se reprendía por aquella promesa tan estúpida, sobre todo para aquel negocio.

Estaba concentrado en los documentos que tenía en su mano hasta que escucho el sonido del móvil, lo observo por un momento, no tenía ánimos de contestar, de escuchar alguna voz pidiéndole algo o peor aún, la de aquel viejo idiota presionándolo por más chicas y ganancias. Lo dejo pasar.

Ya había terminado con los documentos que se había propuesto para aquel día y organizo todo en su sitio, cada bolígrafo, cada papel, todo perfectamente organizado, algo que lo caracterizaba era que todo a su alrededor debía tener un orden, todo tenía que estar bajo control y hasta lo más diminuto debía estar en su sitio. Su teléfono de nuevo sonó, esta vez suspiro y observo más de cerca la pantalla y con una amplia sonrisa, decidió contestar.

—Blaise amigo ¿A que debo tu llamada?— su voz se escuchó burlona, algo que él sabía enojaría a su interlocutor.

— ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para encontrarte?— debió retirar un poco el móvil gracias al grito de su amigo, pero eso no evito que él sonriera y contestara sin cambiar su tono.

—Bueno, ya me encontraste. Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?— lo escucho murmurar algo, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—Necesito hablar contigo, en persona—

—Bueno, eso está algo complicado, tal vez pueda hacerte una cita para la próxima semana…

—Muy gracioso. Necesito que nos veamos hoy—

—Ya te dije que no puedo, si quieres…

—Es sobre Draco— esas tres simples palabras cambiaron enseguida su actitud.

— ¿Qué sucede con Draco?—

—Te veo en Perch en una hora— Antes de poder responder algo, Blaise colgó.

Sus dedos tamborileaban la mesa con impaciencia, en verdad creyó que el idiota de Blaise llegaría temprano por una vez en su vida, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, ni siquiera un asunto que involucrara a Draco parecía apresurar al relajado Blaise.

—Hola Nott— sus dedos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo, llevaba casi veinte minutos de retraso ¿Cómo podía saludar así sin más?

—Llegas tarde— fue su saludo.

—Bueno, dentro de lo que a mí respecta, llego a tiempo— la voz de Blaise era burlona, algo que incrementaba la impaciencia de Theo, hasta el grado de golpear la mesa con su mano llamando la atención de las demás personas.

—A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo tiempo para perder—

—Relájate Nott— respondió Blaise tomando asiento mientras llamaba al mesero —Draco me ha enviado, para agrandar un poco tu ego, te diré que necesita algo y tú eres nuestra última opción.

Theo se relajó un poco en su asiento, pero su rostro no cambio; intentaba descifrar que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero, pero la sonrisa burlona que mantenía y la ansiedad que demostraba por la comida mientras ordenaba, no le dejaba descifrar demasiado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren Zabini?— pregunto en cuanto el mesero se retiró.

― ¿No escuchaste? ―respondió elevando sus cejas ―Bienenstich de foie gras con confit de manzana y membrillo.

―No estoy de humor Zabinni― su voz se escuchó seca, mientras sus ojos se enfocaba en la puerta que quería atravesar pronto.

―Está bien, solo relájate un poco―

―Por teléfono hablaste que era algo importante y créeme no vine aquí― hizo una pausa y jalo con enojo la servilleta que Blaise intentaba doblar desde hacía rato ―para verte fallar con una tonta servilleta― completo sus palabras a la par que el trabajo de su amigo dejándolo algo asombrado.

―Sigues igual de obsesionado―

―Me impacientan las personas torpes, es todo― Blaise simplemente suspiró negando con su cabeza al parecer cediendo por fin.

―Sabes que Lucius se quiere retirar del negocio, verdad―

―Algo he escuchado―

―Según el viejo, quiere explorar nuevas industrias. Iniciará con una discográfica―

―Bien por él, pero no creo que prospere―

― ¿Por qué lo dices?― cuestiono Blaise intrigado mientras les dejaban su orden.

―Porque no sabe reconocer el talento aun teniéndolo cerca― Blaise simplemente sonrió de medio lado y dio comienzo a su plato, mientras Theo seguía revolviendo el vino de su copa observándolo fijamente.

―Lucius quiere que Draco se case, de lo contrario dejara la empresa en manos de Cormac―

― ¿Acaso está loco?―

―Sí, todos pensamos lo mismo, pero es obvio que solo quiere presionar al albino para que se case pronto.

― ¿Y qué tengo que ver? ¿Acaso me quiere como su padrino de bodas?― se burló terminando su copa ―Creí que desde la última vez o me quería de nuevo cerca de alguna de sus chicas.

―Como sabes Draco es un mujeriego y es por eso que ninguna relación es duradera, ya sea por problemas, celos o amigos que se tiran a tu novia, siempre hay algo.

La sonrisa de Theo se borró y de manera tajante pregunto de nuevo ― ¿Qué quieren Blaise?

―Una esposa― respondió con un pedazo de carne en su boca, algo que provoco una mueca de desagradó en The que no dudo en esconder.

― ¿Esperas que consiga una esposa para Draco?

―Así es, ninguna de las chicas que conocemos seria apropiada―

― ¿Qué paso con Astoria?, escuche que salían―

―Tú lo acabas de decir, salían, verbo pasado―

Theo sonrió sirviendo un poco más de vino, mientras Blaise trataba de terminar con su trabajo devorando aquel pedazo de carne frente a él.

―No tengo como ayudarlos…

―Vamos, sé que conoces demasiadas chicas, seguramente tu encontraras la indicada para este trabajo.

― ¿Indicada? ¿Trabajo? Sé más claro Blaise―

―Solo tomara unos cuantos meses luego de que Draco se case para que Lucius se olvide del tema, así que necesita una esposa temporal, alguien que no tenga problema alguno al momento de firmar el divorcio en unos cuantos meses.

―Quieren contratar una esposa―

―Que rápido eres―

―Estas con él hombre equivocado. No puedo ayudarlos.

―Por favor Theo, todos sabemos que tú eres el más indicado, las mujeres te siguen como un rebaño…

―En primer lugar, las mujeres no me siguen de la manera en que tú crees, en segundo lugar ninguna chica estaría tan loca como para aceptar algo así: después de tener el cielo en tus manos no lo quieres soltar y por último, tengo asuntos mucho más importantes― finalizo observando su reloj.

―Aún no he llegado a lo que te interesa, Theodore― con aquellas palabras logro captar la atención de su amigo de nuevo, los dos sabían porque estaban allí, los intereses no se podían dejar de lado y era algo que muy bien sabían ―Draco está dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo.

― ¿Qué trato?―

―No lo sé, dímelo tu―

― ¿Es enserio?― sonreía Theo mientras Blaise terminaba de limpiar su boca ― ¿Tan desesperado esta que me envía un cheque en blanco?

―Nada de lo que él te ofrezca será suficiente para ti, así que es mejor que pidas…

― ¡Jamás pido nada! ¿Entendiste? ―

―O.K , ahora que conoces la situación, puedes decir si aceptas o no―

―Que idiota, podría pedir la mitad de la empresa…

―pero no lo harás. No eres de esa clase de amigos―

Era verdad, Theo no era de esa clase de amigos, en realidad eran un grupo extraño de amigos, si es que así se podían llamar. Pero aunque habían tenido demasiados problemas desde que se conocieron siendo unos niños, siempre lograban superarlo. Theo sentía algo de remordimiento por su último acto hacia su amigo rubio, debía admitir que cayó de una manera muy baja ante la tentación de una chica y que después se sintió mal por ello, pero jamás dejaría que ellos lo supieran, sin embargo, no fue aquel sentimiento lo que le llevo a decir aquellas palabras que sintió con satisfacción.

―Acepto, conseguiré una esposa para Draco―

―Perfecto, sabía que eras nuestro hombre― comento Blaise mientras dejaba su copa ya vacía de lado―tienes hasta el viernes en la noche.

― ¿Disculpa?―

―Sí, Draco debe conocer un poco a su futura esposa, así que el sábado será un día para ellos dos―

―No, la tendrán cuando la consiga― respondió enojado comenzando a levantarse ―los llamare.

― ¿Qué? No, Theo, espera―escucho a Blaise cuando iba ya saliendo del restaurante ―¿Quién pagara la cuenta? ¡Theo!

La noche transcurrió, el burdel estaba lleno y todos sus clientes eran personajes respetados y conocidos públicamente, algo que alegraba el bolsillo de Nott, pero más aún los de su jefe, eso era seguro. Theo observaba todo desde su oficina, prefería no mezclarse en aquel ambiente a menos que fuese rotundamente necesario, se encontraba en el pequeño balcón que lo llevaba hasta el lado de la pista, desde allí observaba a cada una de sus chicas, ninguna era la indicada. Concia a Draco, sabía que n aceptaría a cualquier chica, lo más seguro es que la investigaría y amedrantaría hasta conocer cada detalle de su vida y no se alegraría demasiado si se llegase a enterar del pasado de alguna de sus empleadas, así que descarto esa opción. Quedaba recurrir a sus amigas, el problema era que no tenía ninguna, conocía chicas; de aquellas fáciles de una copa, una noche y de seguro caza fortunas camufladas que solo le traerían más inconvenientes, además necesitaba una chica ingenua, que le sirviera para sus propósitos y que pudiera manejar como a su dedo pequeño, y ninguna de las arpías de las que el solía rodearse era la indicada.

Aún tenía tiempo, no demasiado, pero lo tenía; el problema es que ha Theo no le gustaba dejar todo ara último momento, él siempre debía tener todo bajo control, por eso mientras terminaba de abotonar su reluciente camisa blanca que tuvo que cambiar ya que la anterior tenía una horrenda arruga, decidió revisar las fotografías de las chicas que había ido aquel día en busca de empleo. Camino hacia su escritorio y allí observo una a una las fotografías, nada decoroso, pues allí podía ver demasiado de aquellas mujeres, a veces simplemente se sentía asqueado de su empleo, pero debía soportar las ganas de vomitar, no porque aquellas chicas fueran feas, cualquier hombre caería ante ellas, incluidos sus amigos, pero ninguno sabía lo que ocultaba un trabajo tan oscuro como el suyo.

Después de revisar las fotografías una y otra vez se dio por vencido, ninguna le convencía, ninguna era como…como aquella chica tonta que fue en busca de pasteles; de nuevo sonrió al recordarla. Aquella tonta podría ser una gran candidata, incluso podría ser la única, el problema será encontrarla, pero ¿desde cuando algo era un problema para él? decidido tomo su abrigo y salió de aquel sitio dejando atrás la bulla, los gritos y las personas excitadas, atravesó la puerta de la calle que le dejo sentir el frio de la noche y el silencio del callejón, pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos de ver cuán suerte tenia, frente a él bajo un abrigo desgastado y con su cabello alborotado por el viento, se encontraba aquella chica tonta al parecer también sorprendida de encontrarlo, por eso después de reaccionar, pregunto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Chica pastel―ella simplemente hizo un gesto extrañado, seguramente por aquel sobrenombre ― ¿Por qué regresaste? No me digas que ahora estabas buscando una dulcería.

Ella simplemente dejo ver una imperceptible sonrisa y ajusto as su abrigo.

― ¿Estas bien?―

―No, no lo estoy― respondió con voz suave y melancólica ―es por eso que vine a buscarte, necesito el trabajo― casi susurro, como si no quisiera que la escucharan.

―Ven, acompáñame― extendió Theo su mano ofreciéndola, pero ella parecía no confiar ―justamente te estaba pensando, tengo el trabajo indicado para ti.

Ella se removió con algo de desconfianza e incomodidad y parecía querer ajustar aún más su abrigo, como escondiendo su cuerpo, algo que Nott entendió muy bien, por eso se acercó y esta vez llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?―

―Hermione Granger― respondió después de dudarlo un poco ―debo cambiar mi nombre, verdad.

―No, tú no eres mujer para este sitio, acompáñame y te diré de que se trata mi propuesta.

Hermione confundida acepto esta vez la oferta de Theo y juntos empezaron a caminar lejos del burdel.

―Necesitas trabajo, no es así―

―Dijiste que solo me podías ofrecer…

―selo que dije, pero tú no eres una mujer para ese oficio, te veo más como, no sé, como una mujer importante, quizás como… La esposa de un hombre importante.

― ¿Qué?―

―Hermione, ¿quieres casarte?―

―¿Hablas enserio?―

―Muy enserio―

―Yo…yo, no puedo, no te conozco y…

La risa de Theo la detuvo, esa chica en serio era graciosa y dulce ¿Acaso creía que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio?

―Eres adorable chica pastel, pero no quiero casarme contigo―

―No, no te entiendo―

―Creo que no me explique ¿Quieres ser la esposa de Draco Malfoy?―


End file.
